


Cigno maledetto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cigno nero [2]
Category: Swan Princess (1994)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, OOC, Omicide, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al Challenge Think Angst.Momenti angst molto ooc e di possibili futuri o passati della trilogia dell'incantesimo del lago.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Cigno maledetto

Cap.1 Il coraggio dei codardi

1\. Quando ero un bambino non sapevo di essere così codardo

\- Quando ero un bambino non sapevo di essere così codardo … - pensò. Deglutì, il viso era pallido, la pancia rigonfia tremava e sbatteva le ginocchia. - … ma adesso basta! -. Bromlay abbassò la maniglia, aprì la porta ed entrò nello studio del principe.

“Non sopporto più quella sciocca di tua moglie! Ci prova con chiunque al castello!” gridò. Derek sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e socchiuse la bocca.

“Ti piaceva solo quando faceva la civetta e ora ti piace perché è docile!” gridò il migliore amico. Derek gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

“Io amo mia moglie” borbottò. Giocherellò con la torre nera degli scacchi.

“Sono stufo di te, sua altezza dei perfettini. Tu ami solo la bellezza di un'oca” ringhiò Bromlay. Una lama lo trafisse, il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi e un rivolo di sangue gli uscì dalla bocca.

La regina Uberta estrasse la spada sporca di sangue, sentì il figlio ansimare e guardò il cadavere cadere a terra con un tonfo.

“Perché?!” strillò il figlio. La madre chiuse gli occhi, sorrise e si ticchettò con l’indice sulla guancia facendo tremare il labbro inferiore.

“Per il bene politico del regno, avrebbe rivelato che non hai ancora distrutto le arti proibite” sussurrò.

2\. Le lancette dell’orologio si sono fermate e ormai non possiamo tornare indietro

-Le lancette dell’orologio si sono fermate e ormai non possiamo tornare indietro- pensò. Si alzò e si abbassò, fece un passo avanti e strisciò le zampe palmate sul terreno. Sentì delle risate di sottofondo e sospirò, molleggiandosi sulle zampe inferiori.

“L’unico modo per tornare me stesso, un vero principe, ormai è solo questo” sussurrò Jean-Bob. Si voltò, sorrise amaroguardando i piedi sollevati di Odette accanto agli stivali di Derek, si sentì lo schiocco di un bacio. La rana si voltò e guardò i denti dell’alligatore grossi tre volte la sua zampa superiore. Deglutì, rabbrividì e chiuse gli occhi.

-Il cuore della principessa resa docile come un cigno, così come i suoi baci di vero amore, non saranno mai miei- pensò. Saltò, le fauci dell’alligatore gli si chiusero intorno con uno schiocco secco.


	2. Chapter 2

02. La mia ombra è l'unica che  
cammina accanto a me.  
(Boulevard of broken dreams - Greenday)

Il musicista si grattò un piccolo baffo appuntito, stringendo con l’altra mano il flauto. Un rivolo di sudore gli colò lungo la fronte e sentì gli occhi bruciare.

“Com’è andata Wesley?” domandò. Si abbassò e guardò il nano, lo osservò sbattere il piede a terra. Teneva il contrabbasso legato sulla schiena.

“Niente, nemmeno il conte ha voluto che ci esibissimo da lui” ringhiò. L’altro uomo sospirò, si massaggiò il collo. Un rivolo di sudore gli colò da accanto al pizzetto.

“Mi sono vestito da leone una volta e mi è bastato per perdere ogni coraggio, che cosa ironica” biascicò. L’altro ruggì.

“Macabra direi. Moriremo di fame” sibilò. Il più alto alzò il capo, sentì delle risate. Sospirò e strinse gli occhi.

“Già, quel maledetto del principe ci ha ridicolizzato davanti a tutti i nobili. Nessuno ci vuole più dare lavoro” mormorò. Si leccò le labbra e sentì un sapore acido in bocca.

“Siamo rimasti soli”. Aggiunse. L’altro schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Ti sbagli, la nostra ombra resta accanto a noi” ribatté.

 


End file.
